gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
AvatarIII
AvatarIII (a.k.a. A'sgard '''V'anguard 'A'lteranoid 'T'okamak 'A'venger 'R'obot Mk'''III) Avatar, or Avvie to his friends is not actually a Cantina Crew member, but an ally and regular visitor to The Cantina. History He was once a human scientist, Eric Redd living on a human world within the Ida Galaxy. During the Earth year CE 2007, Eric Redd was in a lab accident which caused severe damage to his body, hospitalized and helpless. The Asgard who were his planets benefactors and defenders and were nearing a time of self destruction, decided on building a series of Robotic defenders to take their place as protectors of the Ida Galaxy. Eric was one of the first and most promising candidates. becoming the 3rd AVATAR Defender Unit, or AvatarIII. Gifted a Mjolnir Class Handheld ship (a hand held weapon containing basic interstellar drives, transport abilities, and long range and short range offensive and defencive capabilities) AvatarIII was ready to begin defense of Ida and other Asgard Protected planets. During the early days of the Ida Defence Avengers or I.D.A., AvatarIII was sent to defend a Galactic rim planet from a small incursion by the Wraith, having heard of the Asgard's demise sent a hive ship to Ida galaxy to gain a foothold, and slowly begin culling the large galaxy. Avatar, having won out against a swarm of Wraith Darts, was caught in a culling beam and captured by the Wraith. subdued, a group of Wraith scientists began to study the Cyborg, to learn it's secrets. Unable to backwards engineer the technology, it was decided to begin a genetic transformation of the biological parts of the cyborg, as an attept to reprogram him with Wraith allegiance. The genetic transformations were working at first, but a genetic blocker placed in Avatar's DNA by the Asgard prevented total transformation. Avatar was able to freehimself and escape, destroying the hive ship, but to this day carrying some wraith DNA, increasing his biological lifespan indefinately, and giving him medium level psychic abilities. The NEW Cantina In an attempt to subvert focus away from The GateWorld Cantina, Avatar set it upon himself to build a secondary Cantina, in the hopes that the tyrany of Mappalazarou and his ego would subside. However all was lost when Mapp created a second Cantina in the same district as the NEW Cantina, and set about inviting as many of the local riff raff as possible, in the hopes that a higher, population count would win the war of the Cantinas, it turns ed out that whilst Mapps cantina recieved a much higher visitor count (with 62 current members) compared to the more lowly member count of the NEW cantina (26 members) it was found that the Social Group District was less popular than originally anticipated, and both Cantina's fell into the abyss of forgotten dreams. Avatar's cantina was eventually destroyed by the mods in an effort to "clean things up a bit" while Mapp's became further obscured by memory. The Changing On 28th May 2008, Avatar awoke to find himself as a Duck, it was later revealed that Pharaoh Hamenthotep had "accidentally" let a Necklace of Changing, once belonging to Susanne, fall over Avatar's head whilst he slept. it is belived that during a sneezing fit during the night, Avatar changed into an assortment of creatures, one evidentally very large as Avatars bed was found crushed in the moprning, and one very wet, as the sheets were soaked) by the end of the sneezing fit, he was found to be a Duck. On discovering her mistake PH quickly attempted to return Avatar to his Human form, however on changing Avatar into an ancient ancestor of the crocodile; "Crocodylomorpha Protosuchus" the necklace of changing promplty ranout of energy and ceased to work. Avatar was later changed again, once the necklace had recharged, only this time he became a glob of goo. it was soon discovered, after an unfortunate incident where the glob changed shape to a turkey, that he was in fact in the form of a changeling (ala Star Trek) it was in this form Avatar was able to reverse engineer the necklace and build a pistol with the same function, except much more controlable. Avatar is currently in his original form, except "better looking", how this happened has been thought by some such as Girlbot as impossible. Abilities Asgard Built-In Abilities * Enhanced Strength. * Ability to survive in vacuum of space. * Flight (Atmospheric/Spacial). * Ability to withstand extreme G forces. Hammer Abilities * Point-to-point Teleport. * Hyperspace Window Generator. * High-power Energy Lance. * Built-in Gate Dialing Ability. * Inertial Dampener/Mass Modifier. * Asgard Sheild Generator. * Phase Shifter. Wraith Inherited Abilities * Medium Level psychic abilities/telepathy. * Fast Healing within the biological systems. * No need to eat food. Self Built-in Abilities * Small-scale time travel ability. * Zero Point Module (ZPM). Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld Category:Characters